1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a protective cover, and more particularly, to an expandable luggage cover for protecting an expandable luggage container.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has always been a need to protect one's luggage from exposure to natural elements, general wear-and-tear, and overall deterioration, just as there has always been a need for luggage to effectively protect the contents placed within. The need to protect luggage from such conditions has increased more so due to the rising cost of quality-crafted luggage and subsequent maintenance. These costs are compounded by the fact that some luggage items are manufactured with perishable materials such as leather and are subject to a higher rate of deterioration.
Prior art has shown the use of protective covers for various items including luggage to increase the useful life of the product. However, such covers for luggage are often bulky and awkward and, due to their relatively large surface areas, the covers often occupy large amounts of valuable space within the main compartments of the luggage containers if transported. Subsequently the user is required to open the main compartment in transit, search for and extract the cover, and finally deploy it. This time consuming process allows for further exposure of the luggage container to the elements.
In addition, these covers are not likely to be tailored to the dimensions of the luggage item. Accordingly, a cover may prove to be too small (in the case of a large suitcase) or too large (in the case of smaller “carry-on” luggage) for the luggage container it is attempting to protect. Should a cover be too small for the intended luggage item, a portion of the luggage may remain exposed. The resulting disparity in deterioration between the exposed and covered areas of the luggage item may detract from the aesthetic and physical qualities of the luggage item. Also, during transport, the leading edge of the undersized cover may allow the cover to become caught on protruding objects. This situation also arises for protective covers that may be too large for its intended luggage container, where loose portions of the cover may get snagged or get caught in moving parts such as a luggage conveyor system at an airport.
Further problems arise when considering luggage containers capable of adjusting their volume capacity. Typically, these containers comprise an expandable main compartment kept in an unexpanded state by a fastening apparatus such as zipper mechanism. When a user does not require much luggage room, the user may utilize the luggage container in the unexpanded state. However, if the user wishes to carry additional luggage in the luggage container, the user may unfasten the fastening apparatus to expand the expandable compartment. In the expanded state, more luggage may be accommodated in the luggage container because of the increased volume. Accordingly, prior art protective covers do not give expandable luggage containers adequate protection. While a cover may sufficiently protect the container in the unxepanded state, the cover cannot fittingly accommodate the luggage container when utilized in the expanded state.
Prior art has attempted to address the concern of better fitting covers for luggage containers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,796 issued to Trevino on Aug. 28, 2001 illustrates the use of a drawstring in covers incorporated into backpacks. This system may work well with backpacks and smaller luggage containers which can be handled easily without requiring the container to be set down and allow for a facet of the container to be exposed. However, bulkier luggage containers such as suitcases require covers with more robust means of enclosing the container than drawstrings. During transport and handling, bulkier luggage containers would create undue pressure against the contraction provided by the drawstring, thus expanding the aperture and allowing a portion of the luggage to be exposed. Should the perimeter controlled by the drawstrings be great enough, the luggage container could slip out from within the cover.
Although various attempts have been made to solve the problem of effectively covering a luggage container, as cost and extravagance of luggage containers increase, an improved design is required. The present invention is designed to provide a luggage system whose aesthetic nature and durability are effectively protected without inconveniencing the user.